


An Education in Oral

by wangler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, High School, Intoxication, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya/Merlin, Merlin/Morgana  <i>After a night of drinking, Merlin, Morgana and Freya hook up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education in Oral

**Author's Note:**

> Characters depicted are 17. Originally a KMM Bon Bon.

“Just do it, Merlin,” Freya says, whining and tugging at the coverlet beneath her pale arse. She sits against the headboard, her heels drawn back, her thighs wide open.

“Oh my God.” That’s all Merlin has been able to say for the past five minutes—ever since Morgana and Freya dragged him out of the swimming pool and into the guest house and onto the bed. “Oh my God.”

Freya exhales hard. “Damn. I think he’s too drunk to live.”

“Why don’t you have any hair?” he asks, blurting it out and gasping.

The girls laugh. He feels Morgana’s breath at his shoulder and her hand at his arse, cupping it to tilt him forward like a see-saw, toward Freya’s bald pussy.

“Because she’s well-groomed, Merlin,” Morgana says.

“I waxed for the party. Come on, do it. Do it,” Freya says, flushed and full of enough peach schnapps to kill a small animal—or drive a normally subdued, proper girl to beg for cunnilingus.

“Why do… what does it have to do with—” The soft, chilled skin between her legs silences him. Freya smells like chlorine from the pool where they got drunk and skinny-dipped listening to Beyonce and show tunes on Morgana’s iPod. He doesn’t even know how those things are related or why he thought it was a good idea to do four Patron body shots off Morgana’s tits but here he is, too drunk to do anything but slurp and suck.

“Brilliant,” Freya giggles out. “Oh, shit yeah.”

“You dirty girl,” Morgana says, bending over Merlin’s back to watch.

He palms the coverlet and mouths at Freya, feeling strange, narrow folds under his lips. He’s never even seen a pornographic picture of a cunt, let alone touched one, let alone touched one with his mouth.

He’s going to kill them both. Or never play drunken truth or dare with them again. Ever.

Even if licking Freya between the legs isn’t horrible.

“Finger her,” Morgana says.

“That wasn’t in the dare,” Merlin responds, the words garbled by the slippery skin at his mouth.

“He’s right. Oh! It’s my turn! Truth or dare, Morgana,” Freya says, somehow managing to sound half-calm.

“Dare.”

“Eat him out while he eats me.”

“What?” Merlin asks. Morgana echoes the sentiment tightly.

“Eat his arsehole,” Freya says, wicked and smug and sweet.

Merlin hums against the lips of her pussy and she grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him down harder. When he opens his lips to protest, her wetness fills his mouth, tangy and sweet. It gets his nose and chin slick.

“Fine. Bottom up, Merlin,” Morgana says. She gives his arse a sharp slap.

“Do you think I’ll come?” Freya asks, deferring to Morgana, who has approximately 99% more sexual experience than Freya and Merlin put together.

“I don’t know. Is he doing a good job?”

“He’s just licking my hole.”

“Merlin, lick her clit.”

Merlin pulls back enough to grind out, “I don’t know where her fucking clit is. _My_ parts are obvious.”

That earns him a playful tug at his flaccid cock. “True,” Morgana says. “Her clit is above her hole. It’s little and hard. Just lick the top of her slit, you’ll figure it out.”

He noses his way higher, finding the hooded nubbin of hard-smooth flesh and lapping at it curiously. It makes Freya squeal quietly, so he does it more, licking it like it’s a tiny candy.

Freya stops tugging at his head and touches his face instead. He could almost get used to this—as long as he blocks out the fact that he’s licking his best friend’s pussy instead of sucking some tanned jock’s prick like he always imagined he would the first time he gave oral.

With all the talk of clits and his brief, hazy thoughts of a cock between his lips, he forgets all about Morgana’s dare and wonders why she’s hitching him up onto his knees. Then she plants her hot, wet mouth _right on his arsehole_.

“Fuck!” he yells, bucking away.

“Damn it, Merlin, hold still,” Morgana says, slapping his arse again.

“You can’t lick me there. Oh God.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Don’t stop,” Freya hisses. “I’m close. Come _on_.”

Merlin whines, his arse clenching and his thighs trembling. He fights to hold still, but it’s nearly impossible. Morgana’s mouth tickles. Her tongue is soft, but it’s as strong as a finger, glancing over his twitching hole. She holds him open. Really, really open.

He keeps licking Freya, following the rhythm of her insistent little tugs at his ears. His cock fills, and he grabs it and starts stroking.

Morgana plays with his bollocks and threatens to open him with her pointy, strong tongue.

It feels _really_ good.

They’re going to be so sick in the morning. They’re never allowed to talk about this. They are never doing this again. He is never drinking again.

It feels so good.

Freya comes with a long, high whine, more of her dampness pulsing at his mouth and tongue. He swallows and lifts his head enough to look at what he’s done—at the swollen, flushed lips of her pussy, the way the inside of it peeks out, pink and plush. He always figured that was some dumb joke, but no—it really looks like a flower. A wet flower.

“Thanks,” Freya says hoarsely. He looks up her body at the way her dark nipples are pulled tight and hard.

She smiles. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah,” he breathes, giving in and rocking his hips with the push of Morgana’s face against his crease.

“Are you gonna come?”

He nods, panting, dry-fisting his cock. “Yeah.”

Freya grins and scoops her finger at her pussy. She smears herself all over his mouth like lip-gloss. “Cool.”


End file.
